The diagnostically superior information available from data acquired from various imaging systems, especially that provided by multidetector CT (multiple slices acquired per single rotation of the gantry) where acquisition speed and volumetric resolution provide exquisite diagnostic value, enables the detection of potential problems at earlier and more treatable stages. Given the vast quantity of detailed data acquirable from imaging systems, various algorithms must be developed to efficiently and accurately process image data. With the aid of computers, advances in image processing are generally performed on digital or digitized images.
Digital acquisition systems for creating digital images include digital X-ray radiography, computed tomography (“CT”) imaging, magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”) and nuclear medicine imaging techniques, such as positron emission tomography (“PET”) and single photon emission computed tomography (“SPECT”). Digital images can also be created from analog images by, for example, scanning analog images, such as typical x-ray films, into a digitized form. Further information concerning digital acquisition systems is found in our above-referenced copending application “Graphical User Interface for Display of Anatomical Information”.
Digital images are created from an array of numerical values representing a property (such as a grey scale value or magnetic field strength) associable with an anatomical location referenced by a particular array location. In 2-D digital images, or slice sections, the discrete array locations are termed pixels. Three-dimensional digital images can be constructed from stacked slice sections through various construction techniques known in the art. The 3-D images are made up of discrete volume elements, also referred to as voxels, composed of pixels from the 2-D images. The pixel or voxel properties can be processed to ascertain various properties about the anatomy of a patient associated with such pixels or voxels.
Once in a digital or digitized form at, various analytical approaches can be applied to process digital anatomical images and to detect, identify, display and highlight regions of interest (ROI). For example, digitized images can be processed through various techniques, such as segmentation. Segmentation generally involves separating irrelevant objects (for example, the background from the foreground) or extracting anatomical surfaces, structures, or regions of interest from images for the purposes of anatomical identification, diagnosis, evaluation, and volumetric measurements. Segmentation often involves classifying and processing, on a perpixel basis, pixels of image data on the basis of one or more characteristics associable with a pixel value. For example, a pixel or voxel may be examined to determine whether it is a local maximum or minimum based on the intensities of adjacent pixels or voxels.
Once anatomical regions and structures are constructed and evaluated by analyzing pixels and/or voxels, subsequent processing and analysis exploiting regional characteristics and features can be applied to relevant areas, thus improving both accuracy and efficiency of the imaging system. For example, the segmentation of an image into distinct anatomical regions and structures provides perspectives on the spatial relationships between such regions. Segmentation also serves as an essential first stage of other tasks such as visualization and registration for temporal and cross-patient comparisons.
One application of digital acquisition systems is detection and confirmation of cancer, cancerous nodule or disease. Unfortunately, in all too many cases, this application is merely to confirm the worst. By the time a patient has symptoms enough that warrant the use of digital acquisition systems, the cancer or disease detected by digital acquisition systems may have progressed to the point that the patient is almost certain to die or faces irreversible or interminable illness. It is desirous to find a cost-effective way to use digital acquisition systems as a screening device to detect cancer or disease at an early and treatable stage.
One technique of image processing is known as “volume growing” or “region growing”. Region growing techniques, as opposed to edge-based segmentation techniques, are particularly effective in noisy images since edges in noisy images are extremely difficult to detect. In region growing, generally a seed voxel, or volume element, is identified within an anatomical structure of interest. Growth from a seed voxel is controlled by adding voxels so long as the resulting region or chain, or tree, of voxels generally remains within prescribed limits.
Key issues in digital image processing are speed and accuracy. For example, the size of a detectable tumor or nodule, such as a lung nodule, can be smaller than 2 mm in diameter. Moreover, depending on the particular case, a typical volume data set can include several hundred axial sections, making the total amount of data 200 Megabytes or more. Thus, due to the sheer size of such data sets and the desire to identify small artifacts, computational efficiency and accuracy is of high priority to satisfy the throughput requirements of any digital processing method or system.